


Making Amends

by Morgana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has some making up to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Amends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sterekbros (Winchesterek)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterek/gifts).



When the kettle whistled, Derek poured the water out into a large mug. He let the tea steep for a minute or two, forcing himself to keep his attention on the darkening brew instead of looking over into the living room. Once it was ready, he took the tea bags out, added honey, stirred it all together, then carried the drink out to the couch. “I brought you some tea.”  
  
No answer, so he leaned over to put the mug down on the coffee table. “I thought we could order some pizza,” he offered. “My treat.” Then he realized that pizza probably wasn’t a good idea. “Or I could make something. Maybe some soup -”  
  
“No.” The word was little more than a harsh croak and the sound made guilt slice through him all over again. “And I already said I’m not talking to you, so stop it.”  
  
“Stop what?” A harsh glare was his only answer and he sighed. “Look, I’m sorry. I can try to take some of the pain away...”  
  
A jerk back told him that was out of the question. “Fuck off.”  
  
“Stiles, please. Let me help you. I can see you’re hurting and -”  
  
One long finger jabbed him in the chest. “Whose fault is that, huh?” the hoarse voice demanded.  
  
“Well, technically...”  
  
“Fuck. Off.” Stiles glared at him again, hostility written in every line of his body - the part of it that was visible outside the comforter he’d swaddled himself in, that was.  
  
Derek nodded miserably. It was his fault Stiles was hurt, so he could see why he wouldn’t want him around. But when he started to get up, he was tugged back down onto the couch. A lanky, blanket-wrapped body settled in his lap, leaving him unsure just where he should put his hands. Was Stiles accepting his offer to take the pain? Or was he just making sure Derek was near enough to throttle if he started feeling better? “Didn’t say you could leave,” Stiles muttered as he made himself comfortable.  
  
“But you won’t let me help.”  
  
Stiles glared at him again. “That’s because this -” He pointed at his throat, wincing as he enunciated, “Is. All. Your. Fault.”  
  
Some long-dormant instinct said that he should just agree with him, if only because he would like to get laid again at some point before the end of the century, but Derek couldn’t help pointing out, “You were the one who didn’t want to go out to the car.”  
  
“Because I was trying to be spontaneous! And sex at Halloween parties is part of being in college!” An elbow jabbed him in the ribs harder than needed as Stiles shifted in his lap. “How was I supposed to know that you can’t come and stay on your feet?”  
  
“Well, to be fair -”  
  
“You FELL ON ME!” Stiles yelled, anger overcoming the throat he’d been moaning about for two hours now. “You and your heavy-wolf ass FELL ON ME!”   
  
Put like that, Derek could see why he might be a little upset. And he hadn’t meant to lose his balance like that, but between midterms and his own work schedule, they hadn’t had time for more than morning quickies or shower handjobs in weeks. So when Stiles had pulled him into the kitchen at Scott’s house and dropped to his knees, he’d sort of... lost control. “I said I was sorry,” he pointed out again, just in case Stiles was willing to accept his apology this time.  
  
“Tell it to your dick, which isn’t getting anywhere near me or my mouth anytime soon,” was the less than gracious reply.  
  
Derek knew better than to think that Stiles was really serious about that. He might be mad now, and justifiably so, but he liked sucking Derek off way too much to give it up for more than a few days at a time. It might take a little while - and a lot of sucking up - but he’d get over this, and they’d both make sure Derek was sitting down the next time Stiles wanted to suck his brains out his dick. Although, now that he thought of sucking up, there might be something he could do to hurry things up...  
  
He eased Stiles out of his lap and before he could start complaining, Derek slid to his knees in front of the couch. “I really am sorry,” he told him, reaching out to push the blanket aside so he could get his jeans open. “Maybe you’ll let me show you how much?”  
  
Stiles’ hoarse moan was the best answer he could get, especially when those amazing long fingers carded through his hair, then pulled him down to where the scent of Stiles and sex was already making his mouth water. Derek nuzzled him, then licked his lips and set about showing him just why he’d lost his balance back at the party.  
  
Tomorrow he’d probably sound like he gargled with razors and his throat would hurt every bit as much as Stiles’, but he didn’t care. In fact, he was already looking forward to it.


End file.
